Aishiteru
by Justgen
Summary: My first rated M ff.   This is another requested ff from my fren. XD So yeah, please review and tell me if it's alright or not.    Hope you'll enjoy it.


"Kufufu, looking for me glutton?" Mukuro went into Byakuran's office.

Byakuran looked up from the documents that he was reading through. He smiled at Mukuro and took a marshmallow and placed it in his mouth.

"Why yes Mukuro-kun, I was looking for you. Felt lonely here without you," Byakuran walked towards Mukuro and smiled at him once more, this time, pinning him to the wall.

"Oya, what are you trying t-" Mukuro asked but was interrupted by a kiss from Byakuran.

As their tongues met, they began to make out.

"The weather's hot today Mukuro-kun, why not take off your jacket?" Byakuran asked Mukuro with a smirk when their lips separated for a while.

Suddenly the door creaked open which caught the couple off guard. As Shoichi walked into the office, all he could see was Byakuran sitting on his chair while Leonardo Lippi was discussing about some work matters with Byakuran. Both of them were flipping through the documents.

"Shoichi-kun, didn't you know that it's rude to barge in without knocking?" Byakuran rested his chin on his hand as he looked at Irie Shoichi.

"Sumimasen Byakuran-sama. I knocked a few times already but nobody responded. I thought you were out so I decided to come in to place this document on your desk," Shoichi explained.

"Daijoubu Shoichi. Next time just knock louder," Byakuran smiled at Shoichi before grabbing a marshmallow.

Then Byakuran signaled to Shoichi that he could leave the office. When the door closed behind Shoichi completely, Leonardo Lippi reveals his identity as Rokudo Mukuro.

"Kufufu, that was close," Mukuro turned to Byakuran.

"Want to continue from just now?" Byakuran took another marshmallow as he looked at Mukuro with a cheeky smile.

There was no response however. Suddenly Byakuran stood up. "How about you come over to my house tonight for dinner, Mukuro-kun?"

"Kufufu, I'm not interested in having dinner with you, glutton."

However Byakuran just left a piece of paper on the desk which had the address written on it and left the office. Mukuro pondered as he stared at the piece of paper. He decided to go check it out.

At the appointed time, Mukuro stood at the gate of a mansion which matched the address on the paper. He rang the doorbell a few times and waited patiently outside the gate. However nobody came out of the house to greet him. He turned his back and wanted to go back home.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mukuro-kun. Come in," a familiar voice spoke.

Mukuro turned back and saw Byakuran standing at the opened gate. He walked into the mansion and placed his coat on the clothes hook.

The first floor of the mansion looked grand. The huge chandelier hung from the ceiling, giving off a soothing glow of light. As he surveyed the first floor, it was impossible to miss the enormous staircase leading to the second floor of the mansion. Mukuro decided to walk up to the second floor but before he could, Byakuran called him from the dining room.

"Mukuro-kun, dinner's ready!"

Mukuro turned back and strolled to the dining room. When he entered the room, the room was filled with the warm light from the candles which were placed on the table. Mukuro looked at the delicious smelling food on the table. He took a seat which was across Byakuran.

"Itadakimasu," the couple said in unison.

However only Mukuro began to tuck into the delicious food. Byakuran only stared at Mukuro wearing a smile on his face.

"What's wrong glutton? Not eating?"

"I want to see you enjoy my cooking, Mukuro-kun," Byakuran continued smiling at Mukuro.

After dinner Byakuran brought Mukuro to the second floor and entered the master bedroom.

"Kufufufu, what are you trying to do Byakuran?" Mukuro questioned Byakuran.

"It's the first time I heard you call me by my name, Mukuro-kun," he smiled as he anchored Mukuro to the bed.

Soon their lips met and they kissed. As their mouths opened, their tongues met and they began to make out. Without Mukuro's knowledge, Byakuran began to unbutton Mukuro's shirt slowly and carefully. As he was reaching the last button, Mukuro caught him.

"Oya? What are you trying to do to me?"

"I know what I'm doing Mukuro-kun. Just respond accordingly."

When the last button was removed, the shirt was immediately thrown away from the bed. The couple continued to make out. Then Byakuran carefully slid his right hand into Mukuro's pants. _This should be Mukuro-kun's sensitive spot, _Byakuran thought. He stuck his finger into the spot and Mukuro shouted.

"Tha- Ha… hurts you… Ah! Idiot…" Mukuro moaned as Byakuran continued to stick his finger there.

Slowly but surely, Byakuran began to strip Mukuro's jeans off and began to take off his own pants.

However they just continued to make out, as if nothing was wrong. Suddenly Mukuro pushed Byakuran away, wiping his mouth.

"Kufufu, I think I have had enough of this, I can't take it anymore. Sorry but I have to go."

With that Mukuro put his clothes on and left the house immediately.

Mukuro was sleeping soundly when the ringing of his cellphone disturbed him and woke him up.

"Ohayo Mukuro-kun," Byakuran was talking from the other end of the line.

"Ohayo…" he yawned as he greeted back.

"Come over, I want to see you."

"Kufufu, why should I?"

"Just come over, I have something to tell you. Oh and come as Leonardo Lippi to avoid any suspicions," Byakuran said that in a rush and ended the call.

Mukuro sighed before leaving the house to report to Millefiore base as Leonardo Lippi.

When he reached Byakuran's office, Byakuran took a marshmallow before smiling at Mukuro, who was standing at the door.

"I've been waiting for you Mukuro-kun."

"What is it glutton?"

Byakuran stood up from his chair and anchored Mukuro to the sofa nearby. "I want you Mukuro-kun."

Byakuran took off Mukuro's pants and licked Mukuro's sensitive area.

"Ha… St- Nn… Stop…" Mukuro moaned.

"Stop? Why should I?" Byakuran smirked before licking the area again.

Mukuro wanted the pain to end but he was hesitant. It felt good, he wanted it to continue. In fact, he wanted more.

Byakuran looked at the moaning Mukuro and wore a cheeky smile. He took off his own pants and began to go closer to Mukuro, inserting himself at the same time.

"Ha… Quickly… Get it do- Nn… done already… Ah!" Mukuro moaned even harder.

Byakuran clasped Mukuro's mouth. "Shh… You won't want the others to hear right?"

Mukuro had no choice but to bare the pain without shouting. He hugged Byakuran tightly as they kissed. Byakuran was still playing around despite the fact that Mukuro hurried him and was in great agony.

"O-oya? Pla- Nn… Playing around aren't yo- Ha…"

"Why yes I am."

Byakuran decided to quit playing around and seriously inserted himself into Mukuro's body. Mukuro couldn't control himself and shouted. However Byakuran covered his mouth in time and kissed him on his lips.

As they kissed, Byakuran was already inside Mukuro thus Mukuro showed signs of pain on his face.

"Nn… Does it feel good?" Byakuran asked when their lips separated.

"Ha… I- Nn… It does…"

Their tongues met again and Mukuro was still in pain. However it was simply the consequences for liking a person of the same gender and doing it with him.

Mukuro wore his clothes back and changed his identity back to Leonardo Lippi and left the office. Byakuran sat on his chair and read through the documents, acting as if nothing had happened.

However traces of serum could be seen on the sofa. Byakuran just looked at the sofa and smirked. That was after all, the traces of his first time having sex with a guy. Byakuran decided to call Mukuro to meet up.

"Ha… Just insert it already… Ah!"

"I want to hear those three words from you Mukuro-kun," Byakuran whispered into Mukuro's ear, his finger in Mukuro's sensitive area.

"Nn… Ai- Ha… Aishiteru… Bya-Byakuran… Ah!" Mukuro moaned.

Byakuran simply smirked as he slowly inserts himself into Mukuro.

-The End-


End file.
